You Dig
You Dig is th 11th song off Guerrilla Warfare by Hot Boys Lyrics guy Dude there's three things that I love in life Hot dog, hot ride and hot muthafuckin boyz Juvenile I was standin on the muthafuckin corner, you dig Head buzzin cuz I'm rolling marijuana, you dig My lil cousin keep on asking me for money, you dig I'm looking at her crazy cuz I think it's funny, you dig Could have got yoself a job, or else do something, you dig Baggin pennies minimum wage is better than nothing you dig Some black folk got too much pride that's why they struggling, you dig Gotta get up off yo ass and start to hustle, you dig I don't wanna live that life no more, I'm chillin, you dig I got a plan to be the man and make a million, you dig I got a problem with some niggaz that be stealing, you dig But it's all gravy, I know I'm gon sell a million, you dig I told my momma I'm a put you in a mansion, you dig Cash money records done made an expansion, you dig We be in the studio, working like dogs, you dig One day we gon do this it's gonna be off, you dig Chorus You know what he talking bout, that boy, that nut nice You know what he talking bout, fuck wit him lose yo life You know what he talking bout, that boy juve a fool You know what he talking bout, nigga act like you cool You know what he talking bout, that boy, that nut nice You know what he talking bout, fuck wit him lose yo life, you know.. Juvenile I been looking for a way out for too long, you dig That's why right now, I be writing song after song, you dig Niggaz done gave me the green light you know it's on, you dig Believe you gon hear juvenile after he gone, you dig Ain't got no beef wit no other rapper and it's cool, you dig But if you fucking wit me I might act a fool, you dig I don't want it go there but I got a 2, you dig Hey I'm sittin in my (?) but I gotta move, you dig I battle for my son, I gotta plan, you dig I be on blocks where niggaz straight up bust yo head, you dig Nobody gon run they mouth because they scared, you dig They no me and that ain't gon stop me from gettin paid, you dig I ain't worried about nuttin, I'm on my own, you dig I can handle all of my buisness from my phone, you dig Wit all this right shit how can I go wrong, you dig I be banging just like my daddy just cause I'm strong, you dig Chorus You know what he talking bout, that boy, that nut nice You know what he talking bout, fuck wit him lose yo life You know what he talking bout, that boy juve a fool You know what he talking bout, nigga act like you cool You know what he talking bout, that boy, that nut nice You know what he talking bout, fuck wit him lose yo life, you know.. 3 I'm from the ghetto where everybody be broke, you dig That don't mean that I'm might turn my back on my folks, you dig Muthafuckaz be in my face cuz they be hatin, you dig Muthafuckaz think I'm a chump but they mistakin, you dig Nigga disrespectin the juvie I can take it , you dig Ain't a problem I run away from, I gotta face it, you dig If a bitch get outta line I'm a replace her, you dig (replace her) Nigga like me run into a lot of faces, you dig I know them women out there be looking for paper, you dig (what, what) I'm a bad nigga fill em wit the amazin, you dig Probably get my paper chase on just like (?), you dig They think I'm not about my paper, better watch it, you dig Fuckin and buyin women got me stunted, you dig You see the cash money family, you know we comin, you dig I only play out with this music because I wanna, you dig And when I get my fucking benz I'm gonna flaunt it, you dig Chorus x2 You know what he talking bout, that boy, that nut nice You know what he talking bout, fuck wit him lose yo life You know what he talking bout, that boy juve a fool You know what he talking bout, nigga act like you cool {You know what he talking bout nigga} x 3